Dia Miliku Tapi Juga Obsesi Ayahku
by Uchi uchi
Summary: Ayah ku punya obsesi terhadap para Namikaze, mungkin aku juga. Tapi aku hanya terobsesi pada satu Namikaze, seorang Namikaze yang dari kecil kuaanggap paling bersinar. " Ne...Sasu-ni " Sorry bad summary. SasuNaru. Chapter 3/ updated
1. Chapter 1

Dia Miliku Tapi Juga Obsesi Ayahku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (sudah pasti), FugaMina, masih akan bertambah

* * *

Hujan hari itu turun cukup deras mungkin alam ini mengerti perasaan dari pria yang tengah ia guyur. Pria berambut kuning itu sudah sejam tak bergeming di dapan sebuah batu nisan maskipun tubuhnya telah basah.

" Kushi, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku ? " meski tau pertanyaan tak mungkin bisa dijawab pria itu tetap bertanya membuatnya terlihat gila " Aku tak berguna tanpamu, kau tau itu Kushi ?"

Pria yang bernama Minato, Namikaze Minato itu benar-benar telah hanyut dalam kesedihan. Bahkan ia tak sadar ketika ada tangan kecil yang menarik lengan bajunya. " Tou – san... tou-san jangan hujan-hujanan terus nanti sakit " disamping Minato tengah beridiri seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya bewarna sama dengan Minato, kuning cerah dan mata juga sama biru yang menyejukan. Anak itu membawa payung terlihat kesusahan membawa payung besar itu, ia berusaha memayungi ayahnya.

" Naru-chan..." Minato mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Enatah mengapa melihat anaknya yang manis air matanya mulai jatuh.

" Ne... tou–san kenapa nangis? Apa karena ka-san tidur di bawah tanah itu?" tanya Naruto anak Minato itu dengan polosnya.

" Tak apa Naru, tou-san hanya teramat sayang pada kau dan ka-san mu" jawab Minato nggak nyambung.

" Unn... tou-san, kapan ka-san akan bangun dari tidurnya. Naru gak mau lama-lama pisah dari ka-san." bulir-bulir air mata mulai muncul dimata Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu Minato hanya bisa diam, ia membalas pertanyaan anaknya itu dengan peluakan. Peluakan yang sangat erat. Dalam pelukan tersebut kedua makhluk berambut pirang itu saling berdu tangisan bahkan langit pun tak mau kalah dengan keduanya, hujan menjadi semakin lebat.

Dibalik sebuah pohon yang tak teralu jauh dari makam Kushina ada seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang menyeringai melihat adegan dramatis dari ayah dan anak Namikaze tersebut. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi milikku "

~~~ 1 Tahun Kemudian~~~

Disalah satu lantai sebuah gedung yang sangat besar, ada ruangan yang selama ini digunakan sebagai kantor atau tempat kerja sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. Seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi sambil melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertata rapi di atas meja kerjanya itu terlihat frustasi.

" Aghhh... sebenarnya apa yang salah sih, kenapa jadi kacau seperti ini." Namikaze Minato sang kepala keluarga Namikaze ini sedang kebingungan dengan masalah yang menjerat perusahaannya. Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya kebingungan, Minato tau betul penyabab masalah perusahaannya itu. Itu terjadi ketika mentalnya masih labil saat Kushina, istri tercintanya baru saja meninggalkannya ke dunia yang abadi. Namun Minato tak menyangka bahwa kelabilannya itu bisa menyababkan sebuah kesalahan dan menjadi masalah sebesar ini sehingga perusahaannya terancam bangkrut.

Bawahan Minato yang melihat kefrustasian dirinya hanya bisa menunduk. Mereka sama frustasinya dengan Minato, wajah mereka benar-benar kusut dan lesu. Dapat diyakini sekali bahwa mereka belum mau kehilangan pekerjaan karena bangkrutnya perusahaan.

"Ugh... maaf, tak seharusnya kalian ikut khawatir seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha agar kemungkinan terburuknya tak terjadi. Jadi tenanglah." Meski belum mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang menjerat, Minato berusaha ternyum menenangkan para bawahannya. Sungguh berutung orang-orang ini mememiliki atasan yang baik, bijaksan, dan bersungguh-sungguh akan tanggung jawabnya.

Dari arah luar ada seorang anak yang sedang menuju kearah kantor Minato sambil bersenandung riang. Ini adalah salah satu keberuntungan lain untuk perusahaan ini. Selalu dikunjungi seorang anak yang layaknya seperti mentari pembawa kebahagiaan. Anak itu adalah Namikaze Naruto atau ketika di sekolahnya dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Itu adalah kebijakan Minato mengikuti saran almarhum istrinya mengganti Namikaze menjadi Uzumaki. Untuk mencegah penculikan atau kejahatan lainnya terhadap Naruto, karena ia bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ini dimaksudkan agar Naruto bisa berteman deng siapapun tanpa harus memandang status keluarganya. Meskipun begitu kepala keluarga Namikaze ini tak mengetahiu bahwa anak tersayangnya ini selalu digoda oleh anak perempun maupun laki-laki, bahkan gurunya disekolah pun ikut menggodanya karena wajahnya yang amnis sekali.

"Tou-san..." Naruto berlari dengan riangnya menuju sang ayah dan langsung di sambut sebuah pelukan. Senyum anaknya yang lebar sedikit mengurangi kegundahan yang melanda Minato, ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ne... tou-san tau tadi di sekolah Naru dipuji sama bu guru loh. Bu guru bilang Naru itu pinter sama kuat karena gak nangis waktu jatuh diganggu temen di sekolah" Naruto terus mengoceh tentang kejadian disekolahnya, suaranya yang cempreng membuat cerita yang bisa saja menjadi menarik untuk didengarkan. Ocehan Naruto itu mampu membuat Minato tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Melihat ayahnya bahagia Naruto makin semangat menceritakan kegiatannya disekolah.

Dulu ketika Kaa-san meninggal, Naruto selalu melihat wajah Tou-san nya yang bersedih. Mulai saat itu pun ia berjanji untuk selalu membuat ayahnya tersenyum. Berbagai cara selalu Naru lakukan setiap harinya, dari yang seperti ini menceritakan pengalamannya, membuat gambar, bahkan dia belajar melawak dari acara TV yang ia tonton. Yahhh, mesik lawakannya selalu garing, tapi tetap saja itu dapat membuat Minato tersenyum. Naruto memang punya segala cara untuk membut Minato tetap bahagia.

Suasana yang ceria memenuhi ruangan kerja Minato itu telah menyebar keluar. Pntu yang terbuka mengundang setiap karyawannya yang melewati depan kantornya untuk tesenyum tersenyum, mereka tersenyum melihat seorang matahari yang sedang semangat bercerita. Bahkan ada beberapa karyawan bergerombol didepan pintu untuk mengintip keceriaan yang Naruto bawa. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah shotacon yaaa...

Saat orang-orang asik menikmati kebahagiaan yang dibagikan Naruto, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang beraura gelap mengganggu keasikan tersebut. Merasa jalannya terhalangi pria itu pun berdehem dibelang gerombolan makhluk yang sedang menikmati keimutan Naruto. "Ehmm..." Para karyawan itu melihat tatap tajam yang menusuk dari mata hitam pria tersebut langsung menyingkir memberikan jalan bagi dirinya.

Pria itu masuk kekantor Minato, dengan berjalan angkuh melewati para gerombolan karyawan itu. Ia meras terganggu mengapa orang-orang ini yang dia anggap rendah berani berkumpul di depan kantor atasannya begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Keceriaan didalam kantor itu terhenti ketika Minato melihat siapa yang datang. " Ah... Uchiha- san silahkan masuk." Minato mempersilahkan pria yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Fukagu itu untuk masuk. Fugaku hanya menjawab denha kan 'Hn' kata yang artinya tak jelas dan ia pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia dikantor tersebut.

"Nah... Naru-chan sekarang bermain di luar ya. Tou-san harus kembali bekerja " kata Minato menyuruh Naruto bermain diluar. Minato tersenyum ke arah Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Un... baik tou-san" Naruto pun pergi keluar kantor dengan sedikit berlari.

Di sofa, Fugaku mentap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sambil menyeringai, ia mentup bagian bawah wajahnya dengan tangannya. '_Manis... benar-benar manis. Khu... tunggu saja kau akan jadi milikku. Semua Namikaze akan menjadi miliku' _pikir Fukagu tak waras, entah mengapa Uchiha satu ini sangat terobsesi pada para Namikaze. Padahal Namikaze itu adalah makhluk yang terang sangat kebalikan dari Uchiha yang gelap. Apakan Fugaku sebagai Uchiha tak merasa terganggu nanti dengan cahaya yang terang dari kedua Namikaze itu ya.

" Ehmm... Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari Uchiha-san" kata Minato membuyarkan lamunan gila sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." kata Fugaku gak jelas sambil menatap Minato, lalu matanya mengedarkan kearah para karyawan Minato yang ada disana lalu kearah pintu.

"Huff... Baiklah aku mengerti" Entah bagaimana caranya Minato dapat mengetahui dua kata tak jelas itu. Minato menyuruh karyawan yang ada didalam untuk keluar lalu menutup pintu kantornya. Kini Minato kembali duduk di sofa, depan sang Uchiha.

"Aku akan membantu perusahaanmu tapi..." Baru saja Minato duduk, Fugaku malah berdiri lalu memutari meja berjalan menuju Minato.

"Tapi apa ?"

"Kau harus menjadi miliku " kata Fugaku yang kini ada dibelakang Minato seduktif sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha-san" Minato lantas berdiri mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Sederhananya kau harus menikah dengan ku"

"Kau gila, kita ini sama-sama seorang pria"

"Kau kan tau di negara ini hubungan sesama jenis itu legal"

"Aku menolaknya, aku masih normal" Minato berbalik lalu mulai menjauh dari Fugaku

"Hnnn... benarkah. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada karyawan mu." Tiba-tiba Fugaku sudah ada dibelakang Minato lagi, tubuh mereka sangat dekat. "Kau ada di posisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Minato"

Minato hanya bisa diam tak menjawab atau pun menyangkal pernyataan Fugaku.

* * *

...

Oke memang chapter ini nggak ada lemonnya tapi yang selajutnya pasti ada ^_^. Bagian SasuNaru nya juga belum ada, malah kebanyakkan FugaMina. Maaf yaa.

Ngomong2 aku gak ngerti harus ngisi genre nya apa ada yang bisa tolong aku.

Yah... aku gak terlalu baik berkata-kata yang pasti, terima kasih telah membaca fic gak jelas ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia Miliku Tapi Juga Obsesi Ayahku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (sudah pasti), FugaMina, masih akan bertambah

Naruto : 5 tahun

Sasuke : 6 setengah tahun (mau 7 lah)

Fugaku : 28

Minato : 28

Maaf lama updetnya, tapi saya harap pembaca sekalian menikmati fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah review :

**heriyandi kurosaki, fatayahn, yunaucii, , Aristy, Vianycka Hime, Arum Junnie, RisaSano, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, , tsunayoshi yuzuru, uzumakinamikazehaki, Dinda Clyne, funny bunny blaster, fuyu cassiopeia, , lovesana, 1412, dany, , amour-chan, Mel, Mimi, tebak aku, miira, NyanNyan Yaoi, miszshanty05, versetta, UchikazeRei, Kuro to Shiroi, hatakehanahungry, deviluk shin ryu, hanazawa kay **

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Aku menolaknya, aku masih normal" Minato berbalik lalu mulai menjauh dari Fugaku

"Hnnn... benarkah. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada karyawan mu." Tiba-tiba Fugaku sudah ada dibelakang Minato lagi, tubuh mereka sangat dekat. "Kau ada di posisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Minato"

Minato hanya bisa diam tak menjawab atau pun menyangkal pernyataan Fugaku.

* * *

" Maaf aku tetap menolaknya" penolakan Minato ini sedikit membuat Fugaku terkejut. Padahal Fugaku yakin bahwa perusahaan Namikaze dalam keadaan yang sangat terpojok dan hampir bangkrut. Fugaku sendiri yang telah memastikan semuanya.

Sedangkan Minato saat ini tenagah memikirkan satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa untuk mengembalikan keadan perusahaannya. Meski kecil harapan bahwa perusahaannya akan pulih kembali. Namun presentasi dihadapan para kliennya seminggu lagi itu sangatlah penting. Walau pun, ia tau bahwa sekali pun kerja sama dengan para kliennya ini berhasil, perusahaan Namikaze masih tetap dalam keaadan sulit. Hanya saja jika hal ini berhasil ancaman kebangkrutan akan hilang.

Minato berpikir sungguh sederhana, jika perusahaannya kembali normal dia dan para karyawannya tak perlu lagi lembur kerja. Dan ia akan memiliki waktu lagi bersama anaknya yang tersayang Naruto.

"Kau menolaknya" kini Fugaku mundur selangkah dari tempat Minato berada. "Kau boleh menolak ku sekarang. Tapi, nanti kau pasti akan memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan mu. Lihat saja kau akan jadi MILIKKU!"

Minato membalikan tubuhnya kearah fugaku, ia terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Fugaku itu. Terlebih lagi di bagian akhir pernyataan yang sedikit di tekan. Minato tak habis pikir kenapa Fugaku sungguh terobsesi padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki hingga bisa membuat Fugaku terlihat histeris seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" setelah beberapa saat tadi Fugaku terlihat sedikit histeris, kini ia terlihat lebih tenang. Fugaku mulai meninggalkan kantor Minato. Sedangkan Minato sendiri masih diam ditempatnya, ia sungguh bingung dengan diri Fugaku.

"Uchiha itu… jalan pikirnya seperti apa" gumam Minato bingung atas pertanyaannya yang munkinkah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Minato pun kembali bekerja, mungkin ia akan lembur lagi malam ini. Mungkin seminggu kedepan ia juga akan lembur. Minato punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, itu semua ia lakuakan agar dapat memperbaiki keaadan perusahaannya ini.

~Malam hari dikediaman Namikaze~

"Ne, ne… Kakashi-san" Kini Naruto sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama Kakashi di kediaman Namikaze.

Kakashi adalah salah satu bawahan Minato yang paling terpercaya. Kakashi telah lama bekerja di perusahan Namikaze, oleh karenanya ia telah mengerti betul keadan keluarga Namikaze. Sejak setahun ini saat Minato sedang lembur Kakashi pasti selalu ada untuk menemani Naruto.

Kediaman Namikaze tidaklah begitu besar namun nyaman untuk tinggali. Dulu saat Kushina masih ada ia yang selalu membersihkan rumah itu, ia juga memasak untuk Minato dan Naruto. Kushina itu seperti ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya, padahal ia adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal Namikaze. Setelah Kushina tak ada, Narutolah yang menggantikannya mengarjakan tugas-tugas itu. Yang pasti Naruto selalu dibantu Kakashi atau Iruka salah satu karyawan Minato lalinnya. Minato sendiri tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menyewa pembantu, ia berpikir pembantu itu hanya akan membuat malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan sederhana seperti mengurus rumah.

Menurut Naruto masakan Iruka itu sangat enak, apalagi saat ia membuat ramen. Dan juga menurutnya Iruka itu seperti ibu rumah tangga, ia sangat cekatan dalam membersihkan rumah. Sedangkan menurut Naruto Kakashi itu orangnya pemalas, tapi terkadang dapat diandalkan. Lalu, meski sedikit susah membaca ekspresi malas Kakashi, lelucon Kakashi selalu dapat membuat Naruto tertawa. Kakashi jugalah yang mengajarkan Naruto lawakan-lawakan yang garing itu.

"Ya, Naru-chan…"

"Kapan tou-san pulang?" pertanyaan yang lazim bagi seorang anak yang rindu akan kasih sayang ayahnya.

"Naru-chan, Minato-sama sedang sibuk, jadi dia tak bisa pulang cepat"

"Tapi Naru mau makan malam sama tou-san"

"Sabar ya Naru. Seminggu lagi pekerjaan Minato-sama akan selesai, jadi kurasa dia bisa makan malam dengan mu"

"Waaa… benarkan Kakashi-san. Ja, klo gitu Naru mau semngati tou-san. Tolong besok bantu Naru buat bento untuk tou-san, ya Kakashi-san"

"Wah klo itu aku tak janji ya, hehehe"

Naruto beruntung, meski telah di tinggal ibunya dan memiliki ayah yang sibuk. Ia tak pernah mersa kesepian, selalu ada orang yang sayang pada dirinya. Karena itu Naruto sungguh bersyukur, masih ada orang yang menginginkannya ada.

~Seminggu Kemudian~

Dikantornya Minato terlihat gusar, ia tak tenang untuk menghadapi kliennya nanti. Padahal semua yang ia butuhkan untuk kelancaran kerja sama nanti telah tersedia. Dari mulai tempat acara akan berlangsung, file-file presentasinya, sampai kerapian pakaiannya. Seuanya telah siap, tapi ada satu hal yang ia lupa …

"Kakashi, ini sudah jam berapa? Kenpa kau belum menjemput Naruto juga?" ya itu dia, Naruto ternyata belum dijemput dari TK-nya. Bagaimana Kakashi mau menjemput Naruto, toh dari tadi ia sibuk menengkan atasannya yang satu ini. Mana mungkin Kakashi bisa meninggalkan atasannya yang terlihat manis saat binggun. Oi Oi Kakashi ingat-ingat kau sudah punya yang lain.

"Maaf kan saya, Minato-sama. Saya akan segera menjemput Naruto-sama" setelah mendapat perintah untuk menjemput Naruto, Kakashi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan perusahaaan Namikaze. Dia menyetir mobilnya secepat mungkin, Kakashi tak mau Naruto ngambek karena kelamaan dijemput.

Setelah Kakashi pergi salah seorang karyawan Minato lainnya masuk ke kantornya. Dia terlihat panik, entahlah apa yang membuatnya panik seperti itu. Wajanya terlihat amat kacau, kelihatannya akan ada berita yang amat buruk.

"Minato-sama, ada yang gawat"

"Tenanglah dulu. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini benar-benar gawat Minato-sama, ki-kita kehilang semua data dan print out untuk rapat hari ini"

"Apa katamu, tidak adakah back up nya?"

Sang karyawan hanya menggeleng tertunduk. Kelihatannya apa yang dia katakana itu benar, dia tidak berbohong.

"Aghhh… ini sangat gawat. Kalian cepat cari apa masih ada data yang tersisa" perintah Minato pada karyawannya.

Kenapa data itu begitu penting? Yah tentu saja data itu penting, data itulah yang menentukan nasib perusahaan Namikaze. Dalam rapat kerja sama nanti Minato akan mepresentasikan produk terbaru perusahaannya, agar para investor mau mengivestasikan uang mereka. Dengan uang itu yang pasti akan digunakan memperbaiki masalah yang ada.

Jika data yang akan mereka presentasikan tak ada, apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menarik minat para investor. Tapi, pertanyaan yang paling besar adalah siapa yang menghilangkan data itu? Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Tidakkah ia tau, bahwa yang ia lakukan telah membuat kepanikan besar.

~Sedangkan di TK Tempat Naruto Bersekolah~

"Ugh… Kakashi lama" gerutu Naruto yang sedang berdiri didekat gerbang TK. Oleh guru mereka, setiap anak sebelum di jemput oleh walinya tak diizinkan meninggalkan area sekolah.

Saat Naruto sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Naruto menghampirinya. Separtinya Naruto akan diganggu lagi kali ini.

"Oi, anak berwajah cewek. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Mengganggu pemandangan saja sih" ejek anak-anak itu kepada Naruto.

"Hei, dengar ya, Naru itu bukan cewe, Naru itu tampan tau. Dan jangan ganggu Naru sekarang, Naru sedang sibuk !" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari para gerombolan pengganggunya.

"Dasar cowok banci, berani sekali kau menentang ku" kata salah seorang anak yang paling tinggi badanya diantara yang lain. Anak itu mendorong Naruto hingga terpental jatuh.

"Ouch… sakit" rintih Naruto kesakitan, tapi Naruto tak akan menangis karena dia tak cengeng. Saat ini Naruto masih dalam posisi terduduk sehabis jatuh, sedangkan anak yang lain mulai memukulnya stu persatu.

Bakk

"Aagh…"

Bugh

"Aaaa… sakit"

Anak itu masih memukul Naruto, tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun walau anak yang mereka pukul sudah merintih kesakitan. Saat anak yang paling besar akan memukul wajah Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hentikan. Kalian tak akan terlihat keren kalau cuma menghajar lawan yang lebih kecil dari kalian" anak yang mambantu Naruto itu adalah seorang anak SD. Terlihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan, seragam sebuah sekolah elit yang tak jauh dari TK ini.

Dengan tatapan yang tajam anak yang menyelamatkan Naruto itu membuat para pengganggu itu lari ketakutan. Tatapannya itu mirip dengan seseorang, entahlah. Setelah para pengganggu itu pergi anak itu pun melenggangkan kaki dari TK, sebelum Naruto sempat berterima kasih.

Naruto ingin mengejar anak itu tapi ragu, jika mengejar anak itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan area sekolah. ' Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku belum bilang terima kasih pada Ni-chan itu. Tapi aku takut bu guru akan marah. Enghhh….' Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu ia nekat mengejar anak SD yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Ugh, kemana sih Onii-chan tadi…" setelah berlari sebentar, Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia kehilangan jejak dari orang yang menyelamatkannya. Mata Naruto terhenti pada sebuah taman. Ia fokus pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku taman itu. Setelah Naruto cukup yakin orang itu adalah penyelamatnya, ia pun berlari menuju taman.

"Hah… hah… O-Onii-chan akhirnya ketemu" Naruto seidkit mengetur napasnya setelah berlarii tadi. Dia mentapa orang yang menolongnya tadi. Langit bertemu bertemu malam, padangan mereka saling terpaku beberapa saat.

"Hn…" hanya dua huruf tersebut yang keluar dari anak itu. Namun dapat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi saat mereka berpandangan.

"Uwwa… Ni-chan benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada seseorang"

" Apa yang kau mau, Dobe?" anak itu hanya menggapi pernyataan Naruto dengan dingin.

" Oi, Teme ni-chan. Aku capek-capek lari nyari Ni-chan, untuk terima kasih malah di panggil dobe" wajah Naruto sedikit merah karena kesal dan tangan di pinggangnya. Naruto malah mengomel pada sang penyelamatnya.

"Heh… wajah mu lucu, Dobe" anak itu tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto kesal.

"Eh…." Naruto tak menyangka anak yang dingin itu bisa ternyum juga.

"Apa ?"

"Teme ni-chan, bisa senyum juga"

"Hah, apa maksudmu Dobe ?" Karena gemes dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi anak itu malah mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aaa… itai teme ni-chan" mendapat cubitan itu, Naruto hanya mangaduh kesakitan.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu yang mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol. Yah meski Naruto lah yang paling banyak berbicara.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya anak yang menyelamatkan Naruto. Tentu ia bertanya seperti itu, Naruto telah menemaninya ngobrol selama dua jam.

"Hieeee… aku lupa. Kakashi-san pasti mencariku" Naruto jadi panik sendiri mengingat hal itu, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku antar ke TK-mu, mungkin orang yang mencarimu disana" tawar anak itu pada Naruto.

"Um…" sedangkan Naruto hanya meng-iya-kan saja tawaran anak itu.

Mereka berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari taman tadi. 'Ternyata tak jauh, ya' pikir Naruto. Dia berpikir begitu karena pada awalnya ia ke taman itu, tersa jauh meski dengan berlari. Mungkin karena Naruto tak tau jalannya atau karena kebingungan dia ada dimana makannya ia merasa jalan ke taman itu jauh.

"Kita sudah sampai" Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang TK Naruto. Anak itu langsung melepaskan gandengannya dari Naruto.

"Onii-chan gak mau ikut kedalam" tawar Naruto padanya.

"Tidak aku mau pulang" tolak anak itu pada tawaran Naruto tadi.

"Jaa, bye bye Te-me ni-chan" Naruto melambaikan tanaganya dengan senyum lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hn…" anak itu berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Setelah sang penyelamatnya jauh, Naruto pun masuk kedalam. Pikiran Naruto penuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ia akan di marahi oleh Kakashi-san dan para gurunya.

Baru saja Naruto masuk tubuhnya yang kecil itu langsung mendapatkan serangan pelukan dari Kakashi.

"Naru-chan kau kemana saja, aku telah mencari ke berbagai tempat. Ku kira kau diculik, aku sangat menghawatirkan mu tau" jelas saja Kakashi khawatir, ada seorang anak kecil yang menghilang tanpa ada satupun yang tau kemana dia.

"Ano… Maaf Naru tadi di selamatkan seseorang, jadi Naru mengejar dia untuk bilang terima kasih. Tapi kami malah asik ngobrol sampai Naru lupa waktu" jelas Naruto pada Kakashi dengan sedikit memelas.

"Tak apa Naru-chan, yang penting kamu baik-baik saja" akhirnya Kakashi pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Kakashi-san tak marahkan padaku" tanya Naruto meyakinkan pemikirannya sejak tadi.

"Tak mungkin aku marah pada makhluk semanis kau Naru-chan. Nah ayo kita pulang" Ajak Kakashi.

"Umm…" Naruto pun berjalan di samping Kakashi.

Selama perjalanan tak biasanya Naruto diam, dia masih merasa bersalah karena pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Sebenarnya dalam pikiran Naruto banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Kakashi, tapi dia tak melakukannya.

"Ano… Kakashi-san, kira-kira tou-san sudah selesai rapat belum ya" akhirnya Naruto memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Sudah pasti rapatnya telah selesai. Memangnya kenapa Naru-chan" jawab Kakashi.

"Eng, tidak" Naruto malah tersenyum kegirangan mendengar pernyataan Kakashi itu "Berarti Naru bisa sama-sama tousan lagi kan"

"Ohhh, itu tentu sajalah Naru-chan" Kakashi jadi ikut bahagia melihat anak manis disebelahnya ini bahagia. Yah akhirnya Minato bisa meluangkan waktunya sehabis ini, itulah yang keduanya pikirkan. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa keadan diperusahaan Namikaze sangatlah gawat.

Sesampainya mereka dikantor Minato, Naruto langsung berlari mencari tou-san tersayangnya. "Tou-san! Tou-san dimana?"

Naruto melihat Minato duduk dimeja kerja seperti biasa. Tapi raut muka Minato sangatlah aneh, terlihat sedah mengalami stress berat.

"Tou-san kenapa?" anak polos yang bernama Naruto itu langsung memeluk ayahnya. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan ayahnya sekarang ini.

"Maaf, Naru tou-san hanya sedikit pusing" Minato hanya dapat mentap Naruto nanar. Lalu Minato melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Minato-sama anda baik-baik saja, wajah anda terlihat pucat" Kakashi yang menyadari keadan Minato, ia pun langsung kahawatir dan marasa aneh apa yang menyebabkan Mianto jadi seperti ini.

Sedangkan Naruto sangat terkejut dengan penolakan Minato akan pelukannya 'Tou-san menolak ku, kenapa? Seharusnya semuanya berakhir hari ini kan. Apa tou-san mulai tak menyayangi ku ya. Ahh, itu gak mungkin kurasa tou-san ada masalah makanya bersikap begitu. Iya pasti begitu' pikir Naruto, yah meski banyak pemikiran buruk tapi ia berusaha menepisnya.

"Kakashi kau tau, perusahan Namikaze akan bangkrut. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Maaf kan aku karena aku tak berguna" kata Minato dengan nada frustasi.

"Minato-sama…" Kakashi tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia juga kaget akan pernyataan Minato tadi. Kakashi tak menyangka bahwa perusahaan tempat bekerjanya benar-benar bangkrut. Keheningan pun melanda kantor tersebut.

" Tou-san…" suara Naruto itu memecahkan keheningan. Naruto baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada ayahnya

"Tou-san tadi disekolah ada temen tou-san yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada tou-san. Maaf ya Naru pulangnya telat jadi lama kasihnya" Naruto pun mengambil barang berupa amplop berkas, flashdisk, dan sebuah surat. Lalu ia berikan pada Minato

Minato kaget melihat barang yang di berikan Naruto tadi, kenapa itu semua ada padanya. Mengetahui bahwa brang yang di bawa Naruto itu penting Minato malas menumpahkan frustasinya pada Naruto, ia membentak Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa ini ada padamu? NARUTO HARUSNYA KAU PULANG LEBIH CEPAT. KAU TAU BARANG INI SANGATLAH PENTING. KAU BARU BERIKAN SEKARANG SEMUA INI TAK KAN BERARTI LAGI. Kerja kami selama seminggu tak ada artinya" bentakan Minato melemah dibagian akhir. Sambil masih memegang erat bahu Naruto Minato juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Minato hampir saja memukul Naruto, kalu tidak Kakashi hentikan.

"Minato-sama!" Kakashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya berharap atasannya itu tersadar akan perbuatannya. Sedangkan NAruto yang shock langsung berlari menjauh dari kantor ayahnya. Lalu ia keluar dari gedung perusahaan Namikaze. Naruto terus berlari meski tak tau mau kemana.

Di dalam kantornya, Minato sendiri akahirnya mulai tersadar. Dan Kakashi masih ada disampingnya.

"Minato-sama, apakah anda sudah tenang. Kalau begitu saya pergi mengejar Naruto-sama dulu" setalah izinnya telah ia ungkapkan pada Minato, Kakashi pun undur diri dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Naruto…" Minato yang telah tersadar, mengingat sekilas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto. Mengingat hal itu Minato pun langsung berlari mengikuti Kakashi mencari Naruto.

~Naruto POV~

Kenapa tou-san membentakku, apa yang Naru lakukan sampai membuat tou-san marah. Apa tou-san tak sayang lagi padaku atau tou-san membenciku? Kenapa, kenapa?

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi, padahal aku hanya melakukan apa di perintahkan padaku tapi tou-san jadi marah begitu. Karena hal itu aku jadi ingin menangis, tapi aku tak boleh menangis. Aku tak cengeng. Meski wajahku terlihat aneh dan mataku berkaca-kaca, aku tak akan menangis. Aku seorang laki-laki jadi tak boleh mengingkari janjiku lagi.

Saat aku asik memikirkan kejadian tadi, aku malah tak tau aku berada dimana. Ahhh… mungkinkan aku tersesat. "Ngh… ini dimana?"

Tunggu kurasa aku pernah kesini, ini jalan menuju taman tadi siang. Jika aku ke taman mungkin Teme ni-san ada disana. Tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin, kan ini sudah sore. Tak mungkin dia masih disana.

Meski tau tak akan ada seorang pun yang menungguku disana, aku tetap melangkahkan kaki kearah taman. Aku sungguh kaget melihat sesorang berambut reven sedang duduk di bangku yang sama seperti siang tadi. Aku berjalan ke bangku itu dengan cepat, hingga aku sampai di depannya.

"Hai dobe" sapanya padaku datar.

"Ugh, Teme ni-san. Kok belum pulang" aku berusaha bersikap ceria, namun tetap tak bisa menutupi wajahku yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Dobe kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan ku. Dia merentangkan tangannya seperti mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan. "Wajahmu kelihatan jelek. Kemari lepaskan saja semua, kalo kau menangis manangislah"

Kurasa aku akan mengingkari janjiku lagi. Mendengar perkataan teme ni-san tadi aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Lalu aku pun menangis selepas mungkin dalam dekapannya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dobe lanjuntakan tangisanmu dirumahku saja" menyadari bahwa sebantar lagi akan hujan ia pun menawari ku untuk kerumahnya. Jelas saja aku mengiyakan, toh aku tak tau mau kemana.

* * *

Sorry lama updetnya, ngadat dibagian lemon. Akhirnya kuputuskan lemonnya di chap 3 aja, tapi nanti full lemon doang. Mohon dimaklumi, saya masih amatir.

Nah untuk review nih aku tak bisa balas satu-satu, jadi mohon maaf klo ada pertanyaanya gak kejawab =w=.

Syukurlah klo banyak yang suka FugaMina, tapi bagi pencinta ItaKyu sabar yaa pairing satu ini belum terpikirkan oleh ku.

Fugaku sih bukan pedo, dia cuma terobsesi sama para Namikaze.

Apakan chapter ini tulisan ku cukup panjang atau ditambah lagi ya?

Sorry banyak typo ya, ku usahain berkurang deh. Jadi mohon bantu aku terus ya, dalam masalah typo ini.

Entahlah nanti adegan lemonnya bisa dibilang rape atau nggak.

Maaf ya bagi yang gak suka FugaNaru, FugaNaru bakal ada. Tapi tenag saja itu hanya rintangan untuk Sasuke mendapatkan Naru. Naru hanya milik Sasu kok.

Untuk flash back kayanya bakal ada di chap 4, deh.

Ini SasuNaru nya udah ada, klo adegan mesra/lemonnya SasuNaru mungkin ada di chap 6 atau 7.

Aku akan usahin cepet updetnya. Tapi meski pun updetnya lama ni fic pasti ku tamatin kok. Janji deh, soalnya ide ceritanya dah lama tapi baru yakin nulis sekarang.

Maaf kan saya bagi yang udah nunggu lemon FugaMina-nya, saya yang salah udah php-in kalian semua TTwTT

Dan terima kasih atas review, saran, kritik kalian semua itu sangat membantu saya.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia Miliku Tapi Juga Obsesi Ayahku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru (sudah pasti), FugaMina, masih akan bertambah

Naruto : 5 tahun

Sasuke : 6 setengah tahun

Fugaku : 28

Minato : 28

Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluang waktunya untuk mereview fic ini

Axa Ganger, yassir2374, hatakehanahungry, RisaSano, , B-Rabbit Ai, fuyu cassiopeia, yuzuru, , Harpaairiry, miszshanty05, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, yunaucii, yuichi, fatayahn, uzumakinamikazehaki, hanazawa kay, Dinda Clyne, heriyandi kurosaki, , ore-sama, Lee Kibum, Aristy, Vianycka Hime

Maaf kalau ada banyak typo dan penggunaan bahasa yang tak jelas. Aku agak buru-buru nulisnya, setelah 3 minggu tak di update hehehe...

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya~

"Ugh, Teme ni-san. Kok belum pulang" aku berusaha bersikap ceria, namun tetap tak bisa menutupi wajahku yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Dobe kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan ku. Dia merentangkan tangannya seperti mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan. "Wajahmu kelihatan jelek. Kemari lepaskan saja semua, kalo kau menangis manangislah"

Kurasa aku akan mengingkari janjiku lagi. Mendengar perkataan teme ni-san tadi aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Lalu aku pun menangis selepas mungkin dalam dekapannya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dobe lanjuntakan tangisanmu dirumahku saja" menyadari bahwa sebantar lagi akan hujan ia pun menawari ku untuk kerumahnya. Jelas saja aku mengiyakan, toh aku tak tau mau kemana.

.

.

~ Iruka POV ~

Namaku adalah Umino Iruka, aku seorang pegawai biasa. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan bernama Namikaze crop. Tapi aku juga bekerja di Uchiha crop. tugasku adalah menyelidiki seluruh data rahasia di Namikaze.

Pekerjaanku memang agak kejam, aku yang sangat dipercaya atasan ku Minato-sama, tapi aku juga yang menghianatinya. Semua kegagalan yang terjadi di perusahhan Namikaze adalah perbuatanku. Aku melakukannya atas perintah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan aku dulu. Orang yang telah membiayai hidupku dulu ketika aku kehilangan keluargaku. Meski akhir-akhir ini ia lebih terlihat seperti iblis, dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

Aku akhirnya sampai pada misi terakhir yang diberikan tugas terakhir ini selesai, seluruh utang budi ku pada akan lunas. Artinya, aku bisa memilih apa yang ingin kulakukan dalam hidupku sendiri. Tugas ku adalah berusaha untuk menggagalkan harapan terakhir Namikaze Minato. Melenyapkan semua berkas yang ia butuhkan sebelum rapat dimulai. Dan membuat Namikaze benar-benar ada dalam jurang kebangkrutan.

Sayangnya kebaikan para Namikaze, membuat hatiku luluh. Aku merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatanku. Aku tak sampai hati untuk melakukan misi terakhirku ini. Aku pun memberikan semua salinan data yang harusnya ku lenyapkan, kepada tuan muda Naruto. Karena jam pulang Naruto-sama tepat sebelum rapat dimulai, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikan semua data dan berkas itu pada Minato-sama. Yang kuharapkan Naruto-sama bisa memberikan data penting itu tepat pada waktunya. Jika itu Naruto-sama aku juga tak perlu khawatir rahasiaku terbongkar, karena Naruto-sama adalah anak yang selalu menepati janjinya. Ia telah berjanji denganku untuk tidak memberitahu Minato-sama bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya memberikan data dan berkas tersebut.

Dengan kejadian rasanya ingin sekali secepatnya keluar dari jeratan hutang budiku pada Uchiha. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menyakit orang-orang baik di Namikaze. Kerenanya aku memutuskan akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Namikaze dan juga berhenti dari tugas yang dibarikan Uchiha. Untuk hutang budi aku akan membayarnya dengan cara lain semampuku.

Kini aku ada di kediaman Uchiha, tempat yang besar ini sungguh terasa sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya , tapi tak seorang pun Uchiha yang kulihat. Hm apa Fugaku-sama tak ada dirumah ya.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang lebih dalam lagi di kediaman Uchiha ini. Lalu entah mengapa aku mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah belakang. Aku pun pergi kearah sana.

"Teme ni-chan, kenapa kita lewat belakang" Ahhh suara ini sepertinya kukenal, suarang seorang bocah.

"Sttttt… jangan berisik dobe. Aku tak mau ketahuan sama orang tua itu" Ini aku yakin suara Sasuke-sama. Kira – kira dia bersama siapa yaa?

Setibanya aku sampai di arah suara yang kedengar. Aku sungguh tekejut melihat siapa yang bersama Sasuke-sama. "Naru-chan…" Anak yang kupanggil itu pun langsung menabrak ku dengan pelukan hangat.

"Iruka-san"

"Naru… Kenapa kau disini?" aku membaelai rambut pirang yang agak basah itu.

"Di luar hujan, jadi kubawa masuk" potong anak berambut reven itu sambil membawa handuk ditanganya. Ia melemparkan salah satu handuk yang ia bawa pada Naruto-sama. Anak ini meski dingin tapi dia baik. "Ambil ini dobe"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto bukan anak kucing loh. Masak asal bawa masuk aja." Sindirku pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa bersama Sasuke, Naru-chan" aku kembali bertanya pada Naruto-sama.

"Tou-san membenciku, jadi aku kabur dari rumah. " Jawabnya sambil manyun, sendangkan aku agak tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. Lalu Naruto pun melanjutkan perkataanya."Aku hanya terlambat pulang. Terus saat aku kasih benda yang Iruka-san merikan pada tou-san. Tou-san malah marah, dan hampir memukul Naru"

Aku bisa melihat mata Naruto-sama sedikit berkaca-kaca. Anak ini pasti menahan diri lagi untuk menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto-sama. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Minato-sama marah pada Naruto-sama. Tapi karena aku Naruto-sama jadi seperti ini.

"Naru gak ngasih tau Minato-sama kan klo Iruka-san yang nyuruh Naru kasih benda itu" Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ku. Ternyata aku sangat jahat ya. Padahal karena aku anak polos ini terkena masalah, tapi aku malah menghawatirkan diri ku sendiri.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto-sama sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Naru kan sudah janji sama Iruka-san"

Dalam suasan yang membuat ku mesara bersalah ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat menarik Naruto dari hadapan ku.

" Dobe, ayo kita kekamar ku. Dan Iruka-san bawakan aku dan dobe ini minuman hangat. Segera" perintah Sasuke padaku. Aku merasa diabaikan dan mendadak jadi pelayan bocah-bocah ini. Hah… apa semua Uchiha itu berbakat memperbudak seseorang ya?

~ Iruka POV end~

.

.

Disuatu tempat di tengah kota, seorang pria bernama Minato masih terus mencari anaknya walau saat itu sedang hujan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada anaknya. Naruto itu tak tau apa-apa tapi kenapa Minato tiba-tiba marah pada anaknya itu.

"Ughh… Naruto kau dimana?" ucap pria itu lirih. Minato mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya dan segera menelpon seseorang di seberang sambungan itu. Seseorang yang menbantu Minato mencari anaknya, dia adalah Kakashi. Kakashi sedang mencari Naruto disekitar sekolah Naruto dan taman tadi siang.

"Halo, Kakashi kau sudah menemukan Naruto?" tanya Minato tanpa basa - basi.

"_Maaf Minat-sama saya belum menemukannya" _

"Teruslah mencari" kata Minato dan langsung memutus sambungan itu.

Minato pun melanjutkan pencariannya dangan menelusuri kota itu. Minato hanya berjalan kaki mancari Naruto disekitar perusahaannya. Ia tak perduli lagi jika tubuhnya basah terkena hujan, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Naruto.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah mobil ada makhluk kejam yang telah membuat Minato menderita seperti ini, ya ia adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku berada dibelakang Minato tak jauh, kira-kira ia berada 50 meter dari Minato. Fugaku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah dari orang yang di incarnya. Minato terlihat berjalan sempoyongan dan tampat frustasi. Ia tahu melihat keadaan Minato saat ini, pastilah Minato akan memohon bantuannya. Karena Fugaku lah harapan Namikaze Minato.

Saat sedang asiknya Fugaku menikmati hiburannya itu, Hp-nya berbunyi. Telpon itu dari Iruka. Agak bingung mengapa Iruka menelponnya. Fugaku hanya bersepekulasi bahwa Iruka ingin meminta pengakuan atas kebebasan hidup dirinya dari Fugaku.

"_Halo… Fugaku-sama"_

"Hnn…" jawab Fugaku malas.

"_Aku ingin menagih janjimu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau perintah" _ kata Iruka diseberang sana dengan mantap.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang kau bebas, hutangmu dan juga orang tua-mu juga telah kuanggap lunas" ucap fugaku dingin. Sebenarnya ia belum mau membebaskan Iruka, Fugaku masih ingin memanfaatkan Iruka jika Minato gagal lagi ia miliki. Tapi janji adalah janji, ia harus meepatinya.

"_Oh yaa… aku punya info yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Naruto ada disini, dikediaman mu" _ tak lama kemudian sambungan itu pun terputus. Mendengar pernyataan terakhir Iruka tadi senyum iblis terlukis kembali diwajah Sang Uchiha itu.

Fugaku melihat kearah Minato yang mulai menjauh dengan tajam. Ia sepertinya mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada di dalam kepalanya. 'Aaa, jadi itu yang kau cari Minato' pikir Fugaku.

.

Minato memang merasa diawasi dari belakan dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tak ia hiraukan, Minato punya hal yang harus segara ia temukan. Meski makin lama ia berjalan, kepalanya makin terasa berat. Pandangannya kurang fokus, dan pikirannya tidak menentu.

Saat Minato rasa ia tak akan kuat lagi bertahan dan merasa akan jatuh. Seseorang menahan tubuhnya dengan lembut. Milihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya, ia pun terbelalak "Fugaku"

"Aku tau dimana yang kau cari berada" bisik Fugaku, mencuri kesempatan dalam posisi mereka saat ini.

Minato pun langsung membalikan badannya mendengar pernyaan Fugaku itu. Minato tak bisa berkata-kata ia hanya terus menatap secara mengintimidasi ke Fugaku.

"Ikuti aku. Aku akan memberitahu mu keberadaannya" seringai terlukis indah di wajah Fugaku setelah berbisik lagi di telinga Minato.

Tak memiliki banyak pilihan Minato hanya dapat mengikuti keinginan Fugaku. Yah, berharap saja hal buruk tak akan terjadi jika ia mengikuti iblis yang kejam ini.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar hotel yang mewah, ada dua laki-laki yang masih saling bertatapan. Yang satu berambut pirang masih berdiri dengan pandangan was-was. Yang satu lagi berambut raven sedang duduk di tempat tidur berukuran king size.

"Apa maksud mu membawa ku ketempat seperti ini, Fugaku?" terlihat Minato agak marah karena orang didepannya ini seenaknya saja membawa dirinya ketempat ini.

"Aku tak membawamu. Kau yang mau ikut bersamaku" Fugaku menyeringai, puas akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Cih…" Minato hanya dapat berdecih mendapat jawaban itu, jawabannya memang benar. "Jadi kapan kau akan member tahu dimana anakku?"

Petanyaan Minato lantas membuat seringai-an Fugaku berganti jadi senyum yang sulit diartiakan " Heh… aku tak hanya akan member tahu keberadaan anakmu saja. Aku akan membuatmu memohon bantuanku. Jadi ikuti saja permainannya"

Minato merasakan bahaya datang dari Fugaku. Ya, berar saja firasat Minato tadi. Meski Minato sudah cukup waspada. Tapi tetap saja Fugaku lebih unggul. Kini Fugaku menarik tubuh Minato kedalam pelukannya. Posisi mereka terbaring dia atas kasur dengan Minato berda diatas tubuh (pelukan) Fugaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Minato kesal atas perlakuan Fugaku, tapi teatap saja Fugaku berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Manis' pikir Fugaku. Tangan kiri Fugaku memeluk tubuh Minato dengan erat, seperti tak mau melepaskan Minato. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha melucuti kancing kemeja Minato satu persatu.

"Hei, berhenti" Minato berusahan menolak perilaku Fugaku terhadap dirinya. Kini wajah Minato menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Pakaianmu basah, sayang" bisik Fugaku ditelinga Minato dengan suara yang seduktif "Nanti kau sakit"

Meski pernyataan Fugaku benar, tapi tetap tak membuat Minato berhenti untuk memberontak. Sambil terus mengekspos tubuh nan lembut Minato. Fugaku mulai menjilati telinga Minato. Jilat, lahap, gigit, dan emut, itulah nasib telinga Minato sekarang.

"Eng…. Hh" sebenarnya Minato sudah berusaha keras agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Tapi yang satu tadi lepas tanpa sadar dari mulutnya. Merasa bahwa Minato telah mulai menikmati permainannya, Fugaku malah lengah. Minato yang sedari tadi berusaha lepas dari pelukan Fugaku akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri.

Minato terduduk di samping Fugaku, sambil terus mengatur napasnya. Minato telihat lelah setelah berusaha memberotak dan menahan desahan akibat permainan Fugaku. " Ha-hah, a-aku kesini bu-bukan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu"

Fugaku sedikit dibuat jengkel oleh pernyataan Minato tadi. "Saa, kalau begitu tanda tangani ini. Pejanjian ini berisi bahwa perusahaan ku akan membantu perusahaan mu. Jika kau berikan tubuhmu, jiwamu, dan hidupmu untukku. Kau harus selalu ada disisiku selamanya"

Minato hanya diam di sodori surat perjanjian itu. Diamnya Minato makin membuat Fugaku marah. Fugaku pun memegangi tangan Minato dengan erat, lalu melepas kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh Minato. Dengan kemeja itu Fugaku pun mengikat tangan Minato. Lalu memposisikan tubuh Minato terlentang dibawahnya.

"He-Hentikan Fugaku, hubugan kita tak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang hatiku hanyalah milik Kushina" Minato sedikit merintih karena prilaku kasar Fugaku. Setelah sikap diamnya, pernyataan Minato ini membuat kemarahan Fugaku tak terbendung lagi. Fugaku pun menapar pipi Manato.

PLAKK

"DIAM! " setelah mendapat tamparan keras hingga berbekas dari Fugaku, Minato hanya terdiam meresapi rasa sakit yang panas menjalar dipipinya. Dia juga shok karena bentakan Fugaku.

Hening….

"Cih, aku kengilangan mood ku" Fugaku yang terlihat kehilangan hasratnya beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang sudah terangsang. Entalah Minato harus merasa apa lega atau malah bingung.

Terlihat Fugaku sedang menelpon sesorang, entahlah apa yang dibicarakannya. Minato tak dapat mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Fugaku. Setelah selesai menelpon fugaku malah melakukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan, hingga membuat Minato terbelalak. Fugaku melepas kan seruh kain yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga ia benar benar telanjang.

"Fu-Fugaku a-apa yang lakukan" agak terbata-bata ucapan Minato karena keget akan tingkah sang Uchiha.

"Ayo kita mulai" Fugaku berjalan kearah Minato sambil menyeringai. Fugaku kembali memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Minato.

Fugaku mulai permainannya dengan mencium bibir merah Minato. Namun sayangnya Minato belum mau memberikan akses bagi lidah Fugaku untuk masuk ketahap ciuman yang lebih. Fugaku tetap gigih untuk mendapatkan akses dari Minato, ia pun masih menjilat – jilat bibir Minato. Geregetan karena Minato tetap kukuh tak memberinya akses, akhirnya Fugaku menggunakan car yang sedikit memaksa. Ia menggigit bagin bawah bibir Minato, hingga Minato mengerang. Dan kesempatan itu tak disia-saian oleh Fugaku. Ia mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Minato.

"Engnnn… nh" Minato bisa merasa kenikmatan ddari permainan ini. Namun ia berusaha menyangkal persaan itu. Minato terus melawan pergerak lidah Fugaku, tapi tetap saja Fugakulah yang mendominasi permainan ini. Tanpa Minato sadari celana yang tadi masih bertengger di kakinya sudah tidak ada. Sekarang Minato sudah bertelanjang seluruhnya sama seperti Fugaku.

Setelah Fugaku merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan udara kembali, ia pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman menuntutnya dari mulut Minato. Wajah Minato sangat merah, ia juga terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas. Sedangkan Fugaku menyeringai karena merasa ciumannya mampu memuaskan uke dibawahnya ini.

"Kau menikmatinya kan, Minato? Lihat sliva kita saja menyatu seperti ini" Goda Fugaku, yang Minato balas dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh, t-tak mungkin aku menikmatinya" sangkal Minato yang tak mau menatap wajah Fugaku.

Gemas dengan tingkah Minato yang selalu menyakal kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Fugaku pun melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menjilat bagian pipi hingga leher Minato.

"Ehh… nnng… he-hen-n-tikan" erang Minato tanpa sadar. Mengetahui sang kenikmatan dengan permainanya, Fugaku semakin bernafsu menyerang Minato. Fugaku melanjukan Menjilat dan mecium kebagian bahu dan dada Minato.

"Akhh… mmm... hngg" Fugaku meninggalkan beberapa tanda di tubuh Minato, yang menyatakan bahwa Minato adalah miliknya.

"Aghh…nngh" Tak tahan dengan godaan dari puting bewarna baby pink milik Minato. Dengan rakusnya Fugaku langsung melahapnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan puting sebelah kanan, sedangkan mulut Fugaku asik menjilat dan menggigit puting sebelah kiri Minato.

"Hiahhh… anghhh" desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir manis Minato. Fugaku pun semakin terangsang , membuat permainannya menjadi semakin liar. Bergantian, mulut Fugaku kini memainkan puting kanan Minato, dan tangan kirinya bermain di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanan Fugaku yang bebas kini menyusp kebagian bawah. Bagian privasi yang berada di antara selangkangan Minato. Fugaku mulai bermain dengan dua bola milik Minato, dengan mengocoknya.

Fugaku mulai berhenti memainkan dua tonjolan di dada Minato. Fugaku sedang menikmati saat-saat miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Minato. "Ngnnnn.. hnn..." "Mmnnnn... ahnnnnn". Mereka berdua saling mendesah, meski suara desahan Fugaku tak begitu terdengar.

Akhirnya Minato sampai pada klimaksnya yang pertama. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya dapat mengeluh karena sang uke begitu cepat keluar "Ah, kau sudah keluar duluan sayang. Padahal aku belum. Gimana kalo aku lanjutkan permainan ini ke permainan yang lebih nikmat lagi. Aku janji akan membuat mendesah nikmat lebih keras lagi"

Minato tak bisa menjawab pernyataan seduktif Fugaku. Ia terlalu lelah dengan permainan yang diberikan Fugaku.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Minato, Fugaku langsung melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mengangkat kaki Minato hingga terlihat sebuh lubang bewarna kemerahan disana. Lalu Fugaku mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya kelubang Minato yang sedari tadi telah berkedut meminta untuk dimasuki. "hnnnnn..."

Fugaku memasukan lagi satu jarinya, jari tengah. Itu berarti sudah dua jari didalam Minato. "Unghhhh... ahnnnnn"

Ahh, desahan Minato memang terdengar sangat seksi, begitulah yang Fugaku pikirkan. Fugaku yang kini telah memasukan jari manisnya, sebagai jari ketiga yang berada dalam lubang Minato. Lalu melakukan gerakan zig – zag didalam sana. Mandapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu, Minato terpekik seketika "Hiyaaaa... aghh... enghhh"

"Kau harus siap Minato" Biasanya seorang same akan menyakan kesiapan sang uke. Namun tidak begitu untuk Fugaku, ia malah memerintah Minato untuk menyipkan dirinya.

Fugaku telah memposisikan benda miliknya di depan lubang Minato. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia memasukan miliknya. Meski Fugaku telah mempersipkan lubang Minato tadi, Minato tetap saja merasa sakit di masuki benda besar yang asing.

"Ughhh..."

Hening, semuanya diam tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Fugaku tak bergrak sedikit pun, meski miliknya telah berada didalam Minato.

"Sakit ya, Minato" dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Fugaku mencium Minato, berusaha mengurang sakit yang dirasakan Minato.

Fugaku mulai memundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, lalu memajukannya lagi. Fugaku melakukan hal tersebut begitu hati-hati dan lembut. Sedangkan Minato mendesah pelan. Karena Fugaku ingin mendengar desahan Minato lebih, ia pun mempercepat tempo permainannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mmmnghh..." Minato sedang berusaha melepaskan ciuman Fugaku. Dia sungguh mersa tak nyaman dibagian bawahnya. Dibahwanya sangat terasa sakit namun ada kenikmatan didalamnya. Itu membuat Minato kebingungan sendiri.

"Gahhh... AHHhhh... ngnnn" Fugaku akhirnya menemukan titik pospat, titik kenikmatan milik Minato. Hal itu membuat Minato merasakan kenikmatan baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti semua rasa sakitnya menghilang sehingga yang tersisa cuma perasaan enak.

Makin lama Fugaku memaju mundurkan miliknya, semakin kasar juga permainannya. Sedangkan Minato mendesah liar karena permainan kasar Fugaku. Karena mereka kehabisan oksigen, Fugaku pun melepaskan ciuman-nya. Fugaku fokus menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh lubang Minato. Yang Fugaku rasakan lubang Minato itu seperti berusaha melahap bendanya lalu memijat benda-nya. Sehingga kenimatan demi kenikmatan seperti datang satu persatu.

"AHHHHhhh... AANNN..." Minato mendesah hebat ketika merasakn benda didalam lubangnya menjadi lebih besar. Ya, Fugaku kini sungguh menegang hingga bendanya menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya . Dia terangsang oleh desahan dan wajah memerah dari Minato.

"Fuh-ga-ku ukhh... hnnnnn"

"Mi-nato nnn..."

Merak saling mendesahkan nama, seiring klimaks mendekati mereka. Tempo menjadi sangat cepat. Keluar – masuk – keluar – masuk –keluar lagi – lalu masuk begitu terus hingga akhrinya mencapi klimaksnya masing – masing.

"FUU... GHAAAAaahhhh..."

"MMMmmm... nghh..."

Mianto klimaks lebih dahulu lalu di ikuti Fugaku. "Hah... hahh... hahh..." Mereka beradu mencari oksigen yang di perlukan paru-paru mereka. Ternyata kagiatan ini membuat Minato kelelahan, tapi bagaimana dengan Fugaku? Dia kelelehan tapi ia nampaknya masih akan melakukan-nya lagi pada Minato.

Fugaku duduk, lalu mengangkat tubuh Minato yang ia posisikan dipangkuannya. Minato berada diatas Fugaku dengan arah langsung mengahadap sang Uchiha.

"Ap-apa yang kaulakukan? Berhenti, aku lelah" kata-kata protes Minato tak hanya dihiraukan oleh Fugaku. Malahan Fugaku telah menaruh bendanya kembali di depan lubang Minato.

"Hnn" jawab Fugaku, klo haruf – huruf tadi diartikan mungkin artinya _aku juga lelah, tapi aku belum puas_. Buktinya Fugaku memasukan miliknya tak seperti di awal permainan yang lembut, ia memasukan dalam sekali hentakan ke lubang Minato.

"GYAAaahhh... akhhh..." Minato tak kuasa untuk berteriak, hentakan yang ia rasakan begitu sakit, hingga terasa perih.

Fugaku memeluk Minato erat, sepertinya ia tak tega melihat Minato kesakitan. Sayangnya, nafsu di dalam dirinya tak mau mentolerin. Fugaku mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Minato yang lebih ringan dari dirinya dengan hentakan hentakan.

SLAP – SLAP – SLAP – SLAP – SLAP suara kulit yang melapisi daging itu saling berbenturan sehingga seperti suara tamparan. Kenikmatan lebih dalam fugaku rasakan. Karena dengan posisi seperti ini benda miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi ketubuh Minato.

"Ahh... sungguh mengagumkan. Lubangmu sungguh nikmat, Minato" puji Fugaku akan sempitnya lubang Minato yang memberinya kepuasan.

"Akhh... Nnnnn akh-ku mo-hon ber-henti. Ak-uhh... tak khu-at lag-i. Ughhh..." Mohon Minato , ia tau bahwa dirinya sudah sampai batasnya.

"Ber-sama, Minato nhh..." Fugaku mulai mempercepat pergerakan naik turunnya, lalu akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan hasratnya bersamaan. Fugaku mengeluatkan didalam lubang Minato dan minato sendiri mengeluarkan diluar. Sehingga cairan menyebar kemana-mana, paling banyak disekitar perut mereka berdua.

"AGHHHHhhh... mmnnnn..."

"Kuhhh... hngggg..."

Cairan Minato yang menyiprat diwajah Fugaku, ia jilat tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. "Maaf Minato, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi cairan-mu yang nikmat ini, membuatku ingin lebih"

Fugaku membalik tubuh Minato, membuat kepala Minato berada dibawah. Sedangkan bagian pantatnya barada diatas. Fugaku menggoda Minato sedikit dengan mejilat depan lubang Minato yang ada di belahan pantat kenyal Minato.

Mersa cukup jilat menjilatnya, Fugaku pun memasukan kembali benda miliknya. Fugaku terdiam sejenak, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Karena Fugaku tertegun melihat air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata Minato.

"Maaf" kata-kata maaf itu seperti pertanda bahwa Fugaku tak bisa menhan diri untuk merasakan kenikmatan lagi. Sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tangan Fugaku mulai bermain lagi di puting Minato.

"AHHHHNnnnn... nyahhh..."

"Ukhh... Mmmnnn..."

"HIYAhhhhgg... ummmmm..."

"hah... ummnnnn..."

Desahan tanpa henti terus meluncur dari mulut Minato. "Be-ber-hent-i, Fugaku a-ku le-lah ahh..." Tak mengindahkan ucapan Minato Fugaku malah makin asik dengan kegiatannya. Merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar, Fugaku menurunkan tangannya dri puting menuju benda milik Minato. Seprtinya Fugaku ingin kelimaks bersama lagi dengan Minato.

"Hiyahhhh...nnnyynnnnnn... Berhenti Fugaku. Baik aku akan tanda tangani perjanjian tadi" mendengar peryataan itu Fugaku menjadi bahagia. Tapi bukannya menhentikan aksinya, Fugaku malah mempercepat temponya dan kocokan-di benda Minato.

"AHHHH... Nggghhhh" "MMMnnnggggg..." erangan mereka berdua menandakan bahwa keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan. Benih-benih cinta berhamburan dimana-mana. Fugaku melepaskan bendanya dari lubang Minato. Dan Minato seketika itu juga jatuh terkulai di atas karus, ia sungguh tak berdaya akibat kelelahan. Terlihat dari lubang Minato cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan Fugaku merember keluar. Itu menandakan betapa banyaknya cairan milik Fugaku terdapat di tubuh Minato.

Sebelum Minato tertidur, Fugaku menyodorkan surat perjanjian yang harus ditandatangi Minato. Mau tak mau minato harus menandatanginya, kalau tidak Fugaku tak akan membiarkannya tidur. Melihat surat perjanjian itu telah ditanda tangani Fugaku pun menyeringai iblis. Pasti ia sedang berpikir ' Akhinya Minatomenjai miliknya ' .

Manato yang terkulai kelelakah, tertidur dalam posisi seperti seekor kucing yng kedinginanan. Senyum Fugaku berubah menjadi senyum yang lembut melihat Minato seperti itu. Fugaku pun membenarkan posisi tidur Minato lalu menyelimutinya. Dan tidak lupa Fugaku juga memberikan kecupan sebelum tidur untuk Minato. Akhirnya keduanya tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Minato terbangun agak siang. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Mungkin Fugaku bangun lebih awal dan juga pergi lebih dulu. Minato melihat kempingnya, diatas meja tersedia sarapan untuknya dan juga ada sebuh surat. Minato baca surat dari Fugaku itu, isinya seperti ini. _Pagi Minato, kurasa kau akan bangun agak siang. Maaf aku pergi duluan. Untuk kerjasama antar Namikaze dan Uchiha aku yang akan urus. Dan perinikahan kita juga aku yang urus. Pernikahan kita dilakukan minggu depan. Kau harus beristirahat, aku sangat kelelahan semalam._

Minato terkekeh sendiri membaca pesan dari Fugaku, ternyata Fugaku bisa romantis juga ya. Ia mau menyiapkan seluh hal yang merepotkan seperti itu sambil memikirkan keaadan dirinya.

Minato memikirkan kejadian semalam antara dirinya dan Fugaku. Seharusnya ini terkesan seperti pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Fugaku. Tapi ia malah ikut menikmatinya. Minato berpikir bahwa meski ini perbuatan yang sulit untuk dimaafkan. Mianto mungkin masih bisa memaafkannya, karena yang melakukan itu adalah Fugaku. Orang yang dulu ia cintai, sebelum bertemu Kushina.

Terlalu asiknya Minato dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia malah lupa pada Naruto yang semalam ia cari. Untunglah Naruto aman. Semalam ia diantar Iruka kerumah Kakashi. Betapa bahaginya Kakashi yang akhirnya menemukan Naruto.

* * *

Oke selesai, gimana lemonya hot gak. Kayak nya sih enggak yaa, kan aku masih amatir. Semoga kalian menikamati fic ini yaa...

Dan juga maaf yaa aku lama updet nya, hobi utamaku gambar sih jadi kalau untuk nulis gak bisa cepat-cepat. Mohon dimaklumi yaa


End file.
